


Wear the hat

by lanasmyfeather



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanasmyfeather/pseuds/lanasmyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma likes how Regina looks like wearing her hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wear the hat

At first Emma couldn’t pinpoint what was different about how Regina looked. The woman was always drop dead gorgeous and Emma could admit to herself that she had taken a peek or two at Regina’s ass in those pants. But something was different, that was for sure.

  
It took them a stroll in the hellish Storybrooke woods for Emma to realize what the mystery thing was.

  
She was walking behind Regina as the path led them even further into the woods. Regina was talking with Snow who was walking ahead with her bow and arrows at the ready. She didn’t notice the batch of roots ahead and that caused her to stumble. Emma hurried to catch her around the waist to keep her from falling, which was the exact moment when Regina’s lush brown hair wiped out from out of nowhere. Emma’s senses were assaulted with the head dizzying smell of apples and cinnamon.

  
They swayed for a bit until both got their bearings. Regina turned quickly in Emma’s hold to place her hands on her shoulders. They looked each other in the eye and they shared a small, shy smile.

 

Emma loosened her hold around the older woman and Regina bend down to pick up something from the ground. Emma’s eyes widened as she realized that Regina Mills was wearing a hat. And not just any hat, _her_ hat. Emma remembered Snow giving it to her some time ago, and she had worn it once to make her mother happy. She had hidden it deep into the closet, hoping to never see it again. But on Regina it looked… adorable. So adorable that Emma could feel her heart miss some beats as she looked at the other woman.

 

Regina could feel Emma’s eyes on her and that made her blush. She knew that Emma had noticed her headwear and she hoped the Savior would not say anything. But when did Emma ever do what she wanted?

  
“You are wearing my hat.”

  
“Good eyes you have there, Emma.” Regina rolled her eyes, willing her blush to go down.

  
Emma flashed her genuine, warm smile. “Awww thank you for telling me my eyes are beautiful.”

  
“No! That is not what I… Emma honestly.” Regina went even more red as she avoided the bright green eyes that she just could not get enough of.

  
“Well, if it’s any consolation, my hat looks positively adorable on you.” Emma winked, before pressing a quick kiss on Regina’s cheek before continuing her walk toward her mother who had stopped to wait for the other two.

  
Snow could see the brilliant smile on her daughters face as she passed her. She could not help but to roll her eyes. Sometimes Emma was so like Charming that it was frustrating to be around, just as oblivious.

  
Regina had walked slowly to Snow, her fingertips ghosting on her cheek and a smile firmly on her face.

  
“I gotta give it to you Snow, the hat was a good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.


End file.
